Ciao a Tutti: A Twilight Story
by deedee4sho
Summary: This story is a story about two girls who live in New York City and meet a certain sexy vampire,his family and a few werewolves except heres the twist... they are all human : credit goes to... me!,Karlie, and STEPHANIE MEYER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**KPOV**

"Face it, he loves us in a freaky pedophile way," I grinned while flipping my light brown hair.

"Ugh, it's like you can read my thoughts," my twin sister, Deidra, rolled her eyes as she sat down next to me at the bar.

I grinned, "Hey, we are only eighteen. Maybe he likes them young," I muttered so the bar tender wouldn't hear me.

"And what can I get you fine ladies?" he asked, clearly a double meaning in his question.

I rolled my eyes, "Two Mountain Dews. I'm trying to lay off the alcohol," I lied.

He raised his eyebrows and went off to go get our drinks.

"So, any other plans for this boring Friday night?" I asked Deidra as she pulled down the sleeves of her sweater.

She quickly looked up at me and cocked her head to the side, her blonde hair falling with it, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never mind, you're lost in your thoughts again."

The bar tender came back and gave us our drinks. I smiled at him and immediately started chugging it down.

"Geez, slow down," Deidra complained while taking small sips of her drink.

I shrugged, hiccupped and set my empty glass on the counter, "Sorry, I was *hiccup* thirsty."

"Now you have hiccups, smart," she said sarcastically.

I glanced around the club as 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf played in the background and people and sluts were dancing. I smirked and noticed a small pixie like girl with a shiny purple tank top, tight skinny jeans that showed her perfect curves and spiky black perfect hair rolling her eyes at a really hot guy with messy bronze hair, bored expression on his perfect face and a black button up shirt with a white tie and black slacks.

The pixie girl looked around Deidra and mine's age. She started dancing with a guy with shaggy blonde hair, and he raised an eyebrow at the hot guy leaning against the wall.

A couple guys froze as a girl, or should I say model, strutted in with a mini skirt, skin tight red halter top and red heels. She went up to the little pixie girl and started talking. A buff guy with short dark brown hair wrapped his arm protectively around the blonde's waist and playfully punched the hot guy's shoulder with a large grin.

"Damn girl, go talk to him," Deidra said in my ear as the hot guy was left alone from his apparent friends, and he scanned the large club for them.

I gasped and looked at her, "No way, are you crazy?"

She shrugged and looked towards the entrance, "I'll be right back."

I shrugged and decided to go mingle with a certain sexy guy. I put on my best smile and walked over.

**Deidra POV**

I watched as my twin walked over to the hot guy she was eyeing and I smirked as 'Ricochet' by Shiny Toy Guns came on. A hot, tall guy was talking to the bouncer, who was refusing to let him in.

"Hey, he's with me," I grinned.

The boy grinned at me, and the bouncer let him in, "Hey, thanks. Name's Seth by the way."

"Deidra," I greeted and looked over my shoulder at my over confident twin who seemed to be getting along with that guy.

"So, what are you doing here? You look a little young to be in clubs late in NYC."

I shrugged, "Me and my twin were bored. And you don't look old enough yourself. I'm eighteen, you?"

"Nineteen", he grinned showing perfect white teeth which seemed to glow against his dark skin.

"We sneak into clubs when we get bored," I explained.

**Karlie POV**

"_Hmm, Edward's like a really old name," _I thought, _"I like it." _

Okay, he was hot to the max. Like fricken Mexican salsa that was mostly jalapeños. I easily melted into his emerald green eyes, and I normally didn't fall for guys this easily.

"So who were those people who were picking on you?"

"You noticed? The buff one is my brother, the little short annoying brat is my sister, the blondes are twins. The girl is my brother, Emmett's, fiancée, her name's Rosalie. Her twin, Jasper, is my sister-Alice-'s boyfriend," he explained.

"Whoa, that's complicated," I laughed, and looked at Deidra who was flirting with a hot Indian guy.

"The only one I'm here with is my twin sister, Deidra, who's over there talking with that guy." I nodded my head in her direction.

"Oh, that's Seth. Old family friend."

"Oh, well you don't seem to happy being here."

He shrugged, "I get dragged along when I don't want to," he chuckled and it was like music. '_C'mon Kar, let's do the happy dance' _my inner conscious sang and started dancing.

"Eh, we sneak into clubs when we are bored. I rather listen to music, but this is more entertaining. Like seeing who the sluttiest girl is and fun crap like that."

'Womanizer' came on and Edward and I groaned, "Ugh, Britney Spears."

We started laughing. "My sister loves this song," he sighed and shook his head, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Metal, Rock, some rap, and what surprises people is I like Broadway and Classical music. I secretly play piano," I grinned, "What about you?"

"Pretty much what you listed right now, although my piano playing isn't a secret."

'_Happy dance, happy dance!' _I grinned and swept my bangs out of my eye.

"Hey, Edward, who's this?" a high pitched voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see the pixie girl from earlier.

"Alice, this is my newest friend, Karlie," Edward introduced and winked at me. I giggled and waved at Alice.

She smirked, "You don't look twenty-one."

I shrugged and put my finger over my lips, "No one needs to know. Eighteen is three years off."

Her eyes lit up, "Me too," she grinned.

We started laughing and my brain started getting clouded. That bartender must've spiked my drink! I glared up at him and he smirked at me.

"Why is that guy smirking at you?" Edward asked.

"Cause he's a sick bastard who likes to spike drinks," I said through my teeth. I continued glaring at him as I walked over and leaned across the bar, "So, how are you? I don't think we got to chat."

The bar tender leaned across from me, "Why, good to see you back here."

I grinned, blinked my eyelashes flirtatiously, crossed my hands and put my chin on them. He handed me a napkin, "Here's my number. Feel free to call me anytime, sweetheart."

I forced the grin to stay on my face and looked up as Edward sat next to me, "Oh hi, honey," I said quickly. The corner of his lips twitched as he fought a grin and a laugh,

"Hello, dearest," he played along.

I turned to the bartender and looked at his name tag, "James, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward."

James grin turned to a grimace and he glared at Edward, "I see. Well then, you have my number."

I quickly threw the napkin on the floor, and walked over to Alice and Jasper with Edward, "Geez that guy is a total man slut."

Alice started laughing, "I guess that's a good way to describe most men bartenders."

I looked out the corner of my eye, then did a double take to see Deidra and Seth dancing.

"Well then," I said, sighed, and looked down at my nails. After a couple second I looked at Alice, "Do you live here?"

She nodded, "Yeah, by Madison Square Gardens. My dad is one of the head surgeons at the hospital and my mom works in remodeling and designing."

"That's cool, my parents are out of state right now," I stated and looked up as Deidra sat down at the bar. Seth sat besides her as the bartender handed her another drink. I stepped closer to her to stop her from doing what I had done earlier, which now led to my buzzed state.

Emmett and Rosalie came over to us, and Alice introduced me and we glanced at Seth as he asked Deidra what she was drinking, "Moun-*hiccup*tain Deew", she slurred a little bit.

Emmett walked over there laughing, "Honey, that ain't Mountain Dew." He glared at James.

Rosalie and I started laughing, and Alice leaned against us.

"Don't worry, I already made that mistake. I had my 'boyfriend' to help me," I looked at Edward as him and Seth were talking to James. I stumbled back as the full effect of the vodka hit me, "Can I have some more, please?"

Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "Trust me, you don't. You wouldn't be too happy in the morning."

"Eh, says the nineteen year old," I grumbled.

Alice giggled "Someone's dizzy!"

"No shit Sherlock," I laughed.

Deidra sighed, "Someone's had a little too much to drink."

"Why am I not surprised though to see you guys here?" Seth asked.

Edward grinned, "And why are you here?"

"Bored, I guess," Seth shrugged.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," I sang quietly causing everyone to start laughing.

I just noticed Edward's arm was still wrapped tightly around my shoulder and I began blushing, winking at Deidra.

So the night of boredom at the club turned into a bunch of awesome new friends, maybe even each of us had a new boyfriend. I barely remembered somehow ending up in the passenger seat of my midnight black Jaguar Coupe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KPOV**

"Deidra! My head hurts," I whined, and hid my head underneath all my pillows of my bed.

"Stop screaming! You can't have pain meds cause you get high," she reminded me as she came into my room.

I groaned, "Lower your voice, you're too loud."

"My hangover is currently numb thanks to wonderful Aspirin," she bragged and disappeared out the door right as I threw a pillow at her. I looked down to see I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, "Whoa, wait a sec…" I tried to back track but it was all a blur. I glanced at my nightstand to notice a piece of folded paper. I picked it up, "A phone number? Edward…sounds familiar. Did we do something? Wait…what did we do?"

I smacked my throbbing head trying to remember, "Crap," I groaned, grabbed my cell phone, dialed the number and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring. Oh yeah, everything was coming back now.

"Hey, Edward, it's Karlie. You were right. I regret ever drinking that Mountain Dew," I sighed and closed the curtains to my window.

He chuckled and I smiled at that sound, "Now aren't you glad I stopped you from having more?"

"Yes, thank you. Alice said your dad is a doctor, right? I'm barely remembering anything clearly right now," I sighed again and laid back on my tower of fluffy pillows.

"Yes he is a doctor. Why? Did you get hurt?" he asked and I didn't mind that he cared if I got hurt.

I grinned, "Yes, I can't take pain meds for my hangover since they get me high. Do you think he has anything that won't make me high?"

"Probably, I'll ask him. Oh, Alice wants you to come over. Do you want to?"

'_Yes, yes! Happy Dance again!' _my over active conscious thought. I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"You know the big white mansion on West 68th Street by Central Park?"

"Yeah. You live there?"

"Yes, Alice can't wait to see you. Also, Seth lives next door so Deidra can come too, I guess."

I laughed, "Okay, be there in," I looked at my clock, "Twenty to thirty minutes." I hung up and bolted to my closet, "Deidra!"

"Yes?" she asked while walking into the closet, "You screamed?"

"We are going to Edward's house, Seth lives next door, get dressed, and look pretty."

She squealed, clapped her hands and bolted out of my closet. I rolled my eyes and dug through my shirts dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that said 'Easily Distracted By Shiny Objects', I shrugged, "It will do." I chuckled and put it on along with gray skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and put on gray eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner.

"Are you ready yet", Deidra asked and I walked out of my closet putting on my black slip on shoes that had little red bows with skulls in the middle, "Yes, who's car are we taking?"

"Yours is faster, but try to maintain to 10 mph within the speed limit. You don't need another ticket," she said and we walked towards the small two car garage.

"Sorry that I like driving fast. The city prevents my ability to fulfill my need for speed." I grabbed my keys off the counter and pressed the auto-start. The lights flashed on and I got into the drivers' seat, "I want my mom and dad to get back so I can borrow dad's Lamborghini."

"You and your fast cars. Seriously, relax, it's a car not the end of the world."

I frowned and give her the puppy dog look, "You know my obsession of cars. They are like my babies."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure they would be less painful to give birth to."

I rolled my eyes, swerved and sped through the traffic. Deidra held onto the side of the seats, and I started laughing. Central Park was almost a blur as I sped past it.

"You know what? For my seventeenth birthday I want to lose this car and beg Dad to get me a Ferrari."

I pulled into the driveway of the large mansion to notice Rosalie leaning against a Mustang BMW convertible. Damn my car senses I think they are tingling. I uncurled Deidra's hands from damaging my seats anymore.

"You killed my car!" I gasped and got out. I waved at Rosalie as she looked up at us.

"Nice car", she skimmed her hand over the front.

I laughed, "Thanks, oh who's Porsche is that?" I gasped as I noticed a bright yellow Porsche in between a Mercedes and Volvo.

"Alice's," Rosalie sighed, "Carlisle owns the Mercedes and the Volvo is Edward's." She flipped her long, blonde hair and looked back at me, "Emmett's jeep is getting worked on," her bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement, "Anyway, let us go."

I waved to Deidra as she knocked on the door of the house next door.

'_Why would someone build a house next to a mansion? They had to have been smoking something'_ I thought as Rosalie dragged me through the large garage, "Alice!"

"Stop screaming, I'm right here," Alice complained and smiled as she saw me. Her hazel eyes lit up, "Karlie!" She hugged me and bounced back, with a laugh, "Nice shirt."

"Thanks, it's sadly true," I grinned.

"It's the little drunk herself," Emmett boomed, "Don't worry we all sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' once in our lives."

He laughed and Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head. I moaned and massaged my temples, "Too loud…shut up."

"Oh right, Carlisle thinks he found something", Alice grinned, grabbed my hand and led me up the grand staircase to a room with double doors. She knocked, "Dad! Daddy! Father", she yelled as the door opened to a hot blonde guy, 'Dr. McLovin much?' I thought and mentally slapped myself.

"Ah, you must be Karlie. I'm Carlisle", he shook my hand and I smiled, my head throbbing from Alice's screaming.

"So, pain medications make you high", he asked as Alice led me in the large room, "I see well how bad is the throbbing?"

"Sexy hamburgers", I said, trying to read Alice's lips as she mouthed something to me.

She broke out laughing and Carlisle looked at me, "Pardon me?"

I shook my head, "Pretty badly", I looked back at Alice as she was covering her mouth trying not laugh.

"Come on Eddie, let's see your happy face", Emmett's bass voice boomed from the hallway.

"Call me Eddie again and I will show everyone the blackmail I have of you in Rosalie's heels, thong and bra." The door flew open and Edward stormed in, stopping as he noticed Alice, Carlisle and I were staring at him in shock at his statement.

"Oh right, they were talking to Carlisle", Emmett grinned.

"I can tell", Edward said, clearly annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah throbbing", I winced at my head and Carlisle had a small flashlight and clicked it on, I flinched from the pain the bright light sent through my head and I groaned, "Too bright."

Alice sighed, "Follow his finger", she manually opened my eyes and I followed Carlisle's finger, "Your eyes are slightly dilated." Alice let go of my eyes and I blinked, "When was the last time you actually took pain medication?"

"Uh…like a year."

He nodded, "Alice, can you go find Advil?"

"Sure thing", she skipped out of the office and I sat down on the small couch and looked around at the large book shelves and all the medical and history books, "Have you read all of these?"

"More like scan", Carlisle said and looked up as Alice walked in with a cup of water and the little ugly pink pills in her hand. Edward leaned against the door frame and watched as I swallowed the pills and chugged down the whole cup of water, I was more thirsty then I thought.

"Can I have some more water, I'm really thirsty", I asked Alice. She nodded and ran from the room, coming back with a larger glass and handing it to me, "Thanks", I nodded and chugged it down.

Edward looked towards the hall and back at us, "Do you want to go into the backyard?"

I nodded, "Sure", I shrugged, "I should get some fresh air…" I walked over to him and we walked down the staircase, "This house is so big, I think I'm going to get lost", I gasped, looking around.

"When Alice was little, she did get lost and we all woke up to her crying, sitting in the hallway."

I started laughing, "Wow, poor Alice."

He shrugged, "And she's in love with her closet, I think Jasper is jealous."

His grin widened as I laughed harder, taking deep breaths and calming down, "Wow."

He opened the double doors that led out to the backyard complete with a pool, Jacuzzi, barbeque, and trampoline, "Wow", I gasped.

Edward chuckled, "It's like you've never seen a backyard before."

I rolled my eyes, "It's beautiful, you have to invite me to come swimming! I haven't been in a pool in age", I exaggerated, took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the heated pool.

"I just noticed how pale I am compared to you", Edward mused, putting his arm next to mine. Mine looked so small and weak compared to his buff one, but I was definitely more tan then him, I giggled, "Somebody needs a tan", I smirked and he rolled his emerald eyes.

"I don't tan, it's like I'm albino or something", he sighed and chuckled.

I heard a familiar giggle from next door and I looked towards the wall that separated Edward's house from Seth's. My eyes narrowed, I stood up and walked up to the wall. It was short enough for little me to hop up, grab the ledge and pull myself, "Deidra! What are you doing", I growled to see Seth and Deidra making out against the wall.

She pushed Seth away and looked up at me with wide scared eyes, "Don't make me come over there", I glared at Seth and Edward cleared his throat. I looked back at him to see Alice and Rosalie with raised eyebrows, "And what are you doing?"

"Scolding horny teenagers", I said, casually and my lack of balance kicked in and I fell forward into Seth's backyard. Edward, Alice and Rosalie were already looking over the wall, "Ow", I muttered, thankful that I had landed in grass instead of cement.

"Are you okay", Deidra asked.

"Mentally or physically? Either way, I'm not okay", I stood up and wiped off my clothes.

I glared at Seth, "And you", I growled, grabbed the top of his shirt with my fist and pulled him down to my height, "If you touch her again, I will neuter you."

I released him, went over to the wall and glanced at Deidra, "Come on."

"Can I go through the front door like a normal person", she asked.

I shrugged, "Fine", I sighed and hopped back over the wall, landing on my feet instead of my face. Alice clapped, "Yay, you made it over with no problems."

I rolled my eyes, "Where'd Rosalie go?"

"Her and Jasper went home."

"I guess I should be doing the same", I sighed and Alice hugged me, "Bye! Thanks for coming over and being such an interesting attraction."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward as his back was turned to us and he stared towards the pool. Alice released me and I walked over to him, "Bye." He smirked and looked back at the pool, I rolled my eyes and went through the house. I opened the front door and walked over to my car to see Seth leaning in through the passenger window, talking to Deidra. She quickly looked at me and Seth hurried off into his house, I smirked smugly and got into the passenger seat.

"Do not make me get a restraining order on him", I warned as I sped off towards our house, "And what the hell were you thinking", I yelled, looking away from the road and at my sister who was already gripping onto the seats, "Um, could you watch where you drive!"

I sighed and swerved through the traffic, "You never answered my question."

"I like him."

"So, you don't see me and Edward making out against the wall! He only talks, that's it!"

"You guys aren't officially dating."

"And you and Seth are?"

She looked out the passenger window and my grip on the steering wheel tightened and I leaned back in my seat, "I'll take that as a yes then. I'll be in my room if you need me", I said in a monotone as I parked the car next to Deidra's Porsche that was less expensive compared to Alice's. I hurried up the stairs, into my room and closed the door, "Geez, they know each other for one day and are already making out against walls", I shook my head and kicked my shoes off.

"Retarded", I sighed.

'You are like a mother! Geez, take a chill pill or something, you aren't mom' my conscious yelled at me and I rolled my eyes as I sat on my bed, turned on the TV and flipped through channels. I jumped as there was a large crash downstairs and glared towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

"Oops", Seth said as he climbed through the window and knocked over one of my mom's favorite-and most expensive-vases. It crashed and I stared wide eyed at him, "Holy crap, you could have knocked."

"I rang the doorbell and knocked, you seemed very interested in that wide screen TV", he scooped up the broken pieces and hid them behind the curtain.

I sighed and looked back at the TV, "If Karlie comes down here, she's going to neuter you", I warned as he sat down on the couch across from the recliner I sat on.

"I heard something crash", she yelled from upstairs, music now blasting from her room, I couldn't tell what it was though.

"It dropped a plate, I cleaned it up though", I covered and winked at Seth. He grinned and I looked back at the TV, "Um…okay then", Karlie yelled and her door slammed shut.

**KPOV**

"Dropped a plate, huh?" I thought, grabbed the remote to my stereo, and changing through the songs on my burned CD. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Karlie", Alice squealed, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my bed, thinking", I sighed and rolled onto my stomach.

"That doesn't sound like fun!"

"Well, apparently Deidra dropped a plate, but it was kind of too loud of a crash to be a plate."

"Sounds fishy to me! You should go investigate! Edward, Emmett! Stop fighting! Hold on a sec, I'll call you back. You stupid idiots!" She hung up and I started laughing.

"Actually, Alice is right! That does sound fishy" I thought, opened my door quietly, and snuck down the hallway to the overpass by the stairs that I could lean over and get a view of the living room. Deidra and Seth were laughing and the window by the TV was wide open. My eyes narrowed and I walked quietly down the stairs, "Oh he is so dead" I thought and walked into the living room. They were both turned towards the TV and the volume was up high, so maybe I didn't have to be as quiet as I was.

"So, when were you going to tell me that Seth was over", I whispered in Deidra's ear.

She jumped up with a squeak, "Holy crap! How…you…eh", she spluttered out pointing at me then towards my room.

"I'm quiet like a mouse", I grinned and glared at Seth, "So, you decided that you want me to neuter you?"

He shook his head, "I mean no trouble! I just came to visit Deidra."

I raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, that's what they all say", I sighed and answered my phone as it rang, "Yes, Alice?"

"Do you know how to handle wrestling brothers, who are breaking your mother's fine china? My parents left and Emmett decided to have a wrestling match and they aren't listening to me."

I sighed, "Want me to come help you, I'm restraining from becoming a vet right now."

"I'm not going to ask…but yes please help!" There was a crashing noise in the background as I hung up.

"You are lucky, I have to go save some china from it's impending doom", I rolled my eyes and went towards the garage, "If I come back and you are still here, I'm calling the cops."

I parked my car in the Cullen's driveway and listened to Alice's screaming and the crashing of random objects. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, Alice opened it right away and pulled me inside, "Thank you!" She shut the door and led me to the wrestling scene, Emmett and Edward rolled around the floor, smashing into random cabinets.

"Damn", I muttered and watched as they were oblivious to me.

She nodded, "Stop it!" They ignored her and I smirked, "If you losers don't stop, Alice is going to call the police!"

They froze and looked up at me and Alice, "Where'd you come from", Emmett asked.

"Alice had to call the heavy artillery", I shrugged and Alice hi-fived me.

"Heavy artillery? You mean a drunk under age drinker", Emmett clarified.

"Don't make me kick your ass", I smirked and Edward crawled out of Emmett's grasp.

"No more fighting", Alice nearly screamed and we looked at her, "How am I going to explain to mom about her-", she started to say.

"My china", Esme yelled, Alice and I turned around.

"Oops", Alice flinched to see her fuming mother and curious father staring at the mess all over the living room.

"I had no part in this but stopping it", I clarified, "Well, see ya Alice", I grinned, starting to go towards the front door, but she grabbed my ear, "You were a witness", she growled in my ear.

I whimpered and the two 'pro wrestlers' stood next to me, I can't believe I noticed this but Edward's arm was only a couple centimeters from mine…why is my heart pounding like a hummingbird?

"Alice, let her go", Esme sighed and Alice released my hand from it's death grip.

"I swear, we didn't even know we were breaking stuff", Emmett quickly said and Edward elbowed him in his side.

"Yes you did!" Alice smirked.

"Liar", I stated with a matching smirk.

**DPOV**

"Is your sister normally like that?" Seth asked.

"Hell yes she is", I smirked, glancing at the garage door then back towards the TV.

"Thank you", I heard a loud squeal and I turned to see Alice hopping next to an annoyed looking Karlie. I raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the front door as Emmett's booming laughter came throw followed by Edward who had the same expression as Karlie, "What are you all doing here?"

"I saved their asses from their crazy mother of doom", Karlie mumbled, loosing her footing and slipping back. Edward caught her, a blush spread across her cheeks and Emmett continued laughing, "Aw, don't you look like a cute couple!"

"Shut up Emmett before I beat the shit out of you!" Karlie growled, squirming out of Edward's arms and glaring at Emmett…he was about a foot taller then her.

"When you put her up to him she looks quite short", Seth mused, "And to think she threaten to neuter me."

"Cupid struck again", Emmett laugh and was stopped when Karlie punched him the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt", she yelped, shaking her hand.

Seth started laughing and I covered my mouth trying not to…hasn't she ever heard of picking on someone her own size?

"Shut up, you're next lover boy", Karlie glared at him.

I couldn't hold back my laugh and Seth glared at me, I looked down at the chair and stopped laughing.

"You know what I want? Pancakes", Alice yelled hopping down the stairs and going into the kitchen.

"Get out of my kitchen", Karlie yelled going after her.

"Sharing is caring", Alice reminded her.

Karlie picked up the closest frying pan and smacked the top of her hand with it before getting ready to throw it. Alice raised her eyebrows and sauntered closer to my twin, "I dare you."

She turned around, Karlie stepped forward, tripped and hit Alice in the back.

"Ow, you actually did it!" Alice whined before running out of the kitchen.

"Alice, I tripped", Karlie yelled, "I'm sorry!"

"What is this, a cry fest?" Emmett asked.

"I agree with you." Seth said and Karlie turned on her heel to glare at him, "You are already number one on my list."

"Is that list good or bad?" Seth asked.

"Bad," I muttered.

"We're here…whoa what did I miss", Rosalie announced bursting through the front door and staring at Karlie and Alice.

**KPOV**

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed, ran next to him and held onto his arm, "That mean girl hit me!"

Jasper stared at me then I looked at Rosalie as she busted out laughing, "Alice, you are just being a baby!"

"Don't call my Alice a baby! Just because she's short and sort of whiny doesn't mean she's a baby!"

The twins started fighting and Alice tried to stop them…having no ability at all.

"Stop it you two", Emmett said, grabbing Rose's waist.

A groan came suddenly next to me and I jumped, "Ah, where did you come from?"

Edward glanced down at me with a crooked grin, "My mother…do you want to get out of here…away from the madness?"

I thought that over…who am I kidding, I didn't think it over at all, "Sure! Let me tell Deidra!"

I turned on my heel and went into the living room to see her and Seth were gone…"What the hell? Where the fuck did they go!"

"It seems they have slipped away," Edward mused, leaning against the wall.

I whipped out my phone and was immediately dialing her number, "Hello?"

I took a deep breath, "Where the fuck are you? One second you are sitting with the horn dog next second you're gone!"

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie continued yelling, Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and I glared at the back door, "Just where are you?" I said through my teeth.

"I'm meeting some of Seth's friends. Listen to me, you aren't Mom and stop trying to control my life. Mom and Dad wouldn't care if I had a boyfriend, why are you so annoyed by it? Are you jealous or something?"

I leaned against the dining room table and towards the back door, "That's what I thought," she muttered, "Call me when you're normal, as in crazy, nice, and not so controlling."

I looked at my phone as the call ended and let it drop on the table, "She's right," I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands and staring at the table cloth.

"What is she right about?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm controlling her like our Mom…I don't know what's gotten over me thought. I think she's right about the jealousy thing but…I've never been jealous of her." I sighed and wiped a tear from under my eye, "Dammit, I never cry either!" I hit the table and sighed, "Ugh…why can't life be normal?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
DPOV

"So, what are your friends' like?" I asked as Seth and I drove back to his house in my Porsche to meet his friends.  
"Like dogs…they love to eat and are willing to date the first girl they see. I finally get to brag," he chuckled.  
"Um, yay?" I asked.  
He continued chuckling until he pulled up in the driveway of his house. I couldn't tell what they were but I'm pretty sure if Karlie was here she would be all over them and describing them in great detail.  
"I'm here!" Seth yelled walking in through the front door. I looked around to see all tall, tan guys running around. I'm pretty sure only two guys wore shirts.  
"Hey, Deidra," Leah, Seth's older sister, greeted, "Glad Emily and I could have another girl here."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Sam's fiancee," she said.  
"Who?"  
She sighed, shook her head while muttering something and turned around, "All of you shut the hell up!"  
I jumped back and Seth chuckled while wrapping his arm around my waist, "You'll get used to it, trust me."  
I nodded and he led me into a large den-like area, "Hey, Jake, come over here," Seth said.  
A tall guy with a six pack-well he wasn't the only one-sauntered over to Seth and I, "Jacob Black," he greeted, holding his hand out.  
I shook it and he kissed my palm, Seth glared at him and I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks.  
"I'm going to go find Embry and Quil," Seth said, glaring at Jacob and disappearing outside.  
"So, how'd you meet Seth?" Jacob asked.  
"At a club."  
"I see…wait how old are you?"  
"Sixteen, my sister knows how to get us in."  
"Sister?" He raised his eyebrows, "Is she single?"  
"Not intentionally…she and Edward aren't officially dating but you could feel the sparks."  
"Cullen?"  
"Yeah…you know him?"  
"Yes…not one of my friends, so he's dating your sister?"  
I sighed…does he not understand English, "She's single but she has a major crush on him and doesn't want to go out with anyone else."  
"I see…does she look like you?"  
"We are twins but I guess she kind of does…but she always dyes her hair."  
"Jake, get away from Deidra!" Leah yelled, smacking Jake's head, "Sorry about him," Leah grinned and shot another glare at Jacob.  
"Found them," Seth said, two boys behind him. One was shorter then the other one and he actually had a shirt on…why won't Seth take off his shirt…  
"Deidra, this is Quil," he pointed the shorter one, I waved and he looked at the taller one, "And this is Embry."  
"Where's Sam?" A tall girl asked then glanced at me, "Hi, I'm Emily." Leah rolled her eyes, "He's over there…somewhere." She pointed and Emily was already scurrying off.  
"Okay…" I trailed off and looked up at Seth, "Is that everybody?"  
"Brady and Collin aren't here, but other then that…yup that's everyone."  
"Jake, if you stare at her longer then one second again, I am going to snap your neck!" Leah growled, looking behind Seth and me. I had a strange feeling her and Karlie would got along quite well.  
"What kind of party is this?" A familiar voice squealed and I turned on my heel to see Alice and Karlie standing in the doorway.  
I turned around so I wouldn't be recognized by them…oh wait that would be hard knowing that was my twin standing there.  
"Whoa, who's that girl with Cullen?" Jake asked, "'Cause she's hot."  
"I don't know…never seen them before," I quickly said.  
"Isn't that your sister?" Seth asked and I smacked my forehead with my hand.  
"That's your sister?" Jacob asked.  
"Oh Deidra!" Karlie and Alice said in sing-song voices.  
They skipped over to me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm Jacob," Jacob said, holding his hand out to her…oh God, he wasn't trying to hit on her of all girls.  
She raised an eyebrow, "If you press those filthy lips to my hand I will slap your brains out."  
Leah eyes widened at Karlie, "You and I were separated at birth!"  
Jacob rolled his eyes and ignored Karlie's threat; I closed my eyes as a large smacking noise came from in front of me.  
"Eddie!" Alice squealed as Edward walked in, defiantly pissed off at even being here.  
He glanced at Karlie who was grinning smugly Jake was rubbing his cheek where a light red mark was…ouch that was going to last awhile. Edward was already next to Karlie and glancing at Jacob, "I'd ask if you're okay but then again, I don't think I will."  
Jacob glared at him, "Well, you two aren't officially going out so why do you care?"  
I expected Edward to answer that one but instead it was Karlie, "Who told you that? Things can change in a matter of minutes." I saw a devilish gleam in her eye that was so familiar when she was scheming something evil. I eyed her as she moved into Edward's side and glanced at Jacob, "I'll just tell you something, Jakey, I am taken."  
My eyes widened as she quickly kissed Edward and hopped over to Alice's side.  
"Karlie Erin, stop being so immature! For once can you just act your age instead of a five year old who just got the most expensive Barbie out there?"  
She looked at me in shock, "Excuse me? Says the one who knows a guy for barely a day and is already making out with him against walls!"  
"No sibling rivalry please," Alice begged, putting her hand on Karlie's shoulder.  
"Alice, can we go now?" Edward asked putting his hand on Karlie's other shoulder.  
"Yes, let's," Karlie said, turning on her heel and going out the door.

KPOV

"Well that was fun," I said sarcastically.  
"We should crash another one of their parties again!" Alice grinned and looked towards Edward, "Oh, stop being Mr. Mopey Mope, just because you and Jacob are enemies and he hit on your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to be like this."  
I glanced over my shoulder before opening the driver's door to my car and slid in, 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects rang in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, "Hello?"  
"Hey, cuz, what's up?" Riley, my cousin who was like my best friend, answered.  
"Hey, oh nothing much, just crashed a party Deidra's at…what 'bout you?"  
Edward slid into the passenger seat with a raised eyebrow while Alice slid into the backseat, "Who ya talking to?"  
"My cousin," I said.  
"Oh, ya know, just partying and flirting…the usual," Riley answered.  
"Tell her we are coming to New York!" Hannah-Riley's sister-yelled in the background.  
"Oh right, we are coming to visit you and Deidra," Riley said, "Your parents are going right? I know how much they love me."  
I laughed, "They went on some vacation."  
"Alice, stop making faces at me," Edward scolded his sister.  
"Oh, there's a boy with you?" Riley asked.  
"Back off," I growled…Riley was known for swooping on other girl's boyfriends.  
"Oh calm down, Kar, Riley won't try and steal him," Hannah said.  
"Yeah, well I'll call you two later…bye," I said, hanging up and handing Alice my phone, "Text Deidra to tell her Riley and Hannah are coming for a little visit."  
"On it!" She said.  
"Did she text back yet?" I asked as I got closer to my house.  
"No, want me to call her?" Alice asked.  
"Sure…Edward, I want you to watch all private parts of your body at all times when they get here," I warned.  
"Um…okay," Edward said, "How bad are they?"  
"Riley isn't as bad as Hannah, she actually has assessments, if you fit them she's after you even if you aren't single."  
"And Hannah?" They asked at the same time.  
"She doesn't care unless you are hot."  
"Hey, Deidra! It's Alice…no, she's too busy killing the pedals on her car…uh huh, she wanted me to tell you that your cousins are coming…Riley and Hannah…yup…yup…uh huh, yeah ttyl!" She handed me my phone back, I put it in my pocket and parked in the garage of my house, "What did she say?"  
"That she's excited about your favorite cousins are coming to visit," Alice stated as we walked into the house, "Does she even know what they are really like?"  
"Apparently not…" I trailed off.  
"Clean the house!" Deidra yelled, coming in through the front door.  
I jumped and fell off the couch, "Ow, okay."  
"I love cleaning!" Alice squealed and was already grabbing the vacuum from the cleaning closet.  
"Here, Alice, let me use that," I said, grabbing it from her. She grabbed a broom and glanced at Edward as he sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.  
"Don't you dare," I warned as she prepared to smack him.  
"What?" They both asked, Edward turned around right as Alice did too and the broom hit him across the face.  
I closed my eyes and shook my head, "That…well then."  
Deidra giggled and we looked towards the door as Seth strode in, "Your door was unlocked."  
I raised an eyebrow and Alice turned towards the door, almost smacking Edward with the broom again, but he ducked.  
"What did I miss?" Seth asked and I pointed the vacuum cleaner hose towards him,  
"Let me clean you from your germs."  
I turned it on and pressed it to the front of his shirt then his face, "Ow, that feels weird," he took it off of his face and glared at me. I smiled innocently and went over to Deidra. I turned around right as Alice yelled, "Get a room!" Thank God I did not have to witness Seth making out with my twin sister.  
"We're here!" Riley yelled kicking down the front door. Hannah stood behind her with four suitcases and dropped them, "What she said!"  
Hannah eyed behind me, flipped her light blonde hair out of her eyes and grinned, "Damn, I spy a hottie."  
"Me too," Riley smirked, putting her black hair in a ponytail and putting her lip ring in, and winked at Edward. I growled…holy crap, I actually growled, where did that come from?  
"Back off, Hannah, he's my boyfriend!" Deidra said as Hannah passed by me to walk over to them.  
"This isn't going to be pretty," I thought and glanced at Riley as she walked up to me and gave me a hug, "I can't wait for us to go to a club or something, maybe we'll find some other boys."  
"Indeed," Hannah said and I could hear the smirk in her voice.  
"Did somebody mention a club?" Alice asked and my eye's widened, this was not going to end well.  
All us girls were in my bathroom and I was dying my tips blue while Alice was adjusting her hot pink halter top, "This is going to be fun!"  
"I know!" Riley agreed, winking at Hannah who had just cut off the sleeves of her light blue long sleeved shirt and cut the bottom so it went above her belly button showing her belly button piercing. Riley put a black tank top on and put a red short sleeved shirt where the sleeves fell off her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and Alice pushed me onto a chair and put black heels onto my feet…my suspicions from earlier were definitely getting stronger.  
"We'll go in my car," Riley said as she and Hannah got into her black Corvette and drove off.  
"They're up to something, I know it," I mumbled to Deidra before I got into the driver's seat of my car and Edward got into the passenger while Alice, Deidra and Seth squeezed into the back.  
"What exactly?" Deidra asked and everyone looked at her.  
I shrugged and followed behind Riley, Hannah looked back quickly and her lips moved as she told something to Riley…ugh why was I not able to read lips?

Riley Point of View

"Hannah, do you think this is actually going to work?" I asked as she looked back at my cousin's car and back to me, "I may not be psychic but I'm pretty sure."  
"Karlie is definitely suspicious."  
"I know, she always was more observant then Deidra…stupid straight A student…I bet she still is…such a nerd," Hannah gasped while rolling her eyes and glancing at her nails.  
"Trust me, we'll get those boys," I promised and smirked while pulling into the club's entrance.  
I stepped out of my car, my heels clicking on the asphalt of the parking lot.

Karlie Point of View

"Please be a new bartender," I thought to myself as I noticed what club we were at.  
Deidra threw a quick glance at me, I nodded and wrapped my arms around Edward's arm, "Watch out," I warned.  
"It's party time!" Alice squealed and we walked up to the bouncer. Edward, Deidra and I were let in but Alice was stopped, "How old are you?"  
"Eighteen," she quickly said with a smile.  
"She's with me," Deidra said and Alice nodded and the bouncer let her and Seth in. He looked Riley and Hannah over and let them in.  
"Drinks on me," Riley said and she led us over to the bar. James turned around and smiled at me before looking at my cousins, "What can I get you ladies?" Riley leaned over the bar and pulled James's ear, nipped it and smirked while whispering something I couldn't hear.  
A grin spread across Hannah's face as Riley sat back down and James went to get our drinks. Edward watched him before turning to me as I poked his side, "Did you hear what she said?"  
"No…why?"  
"They are really up to something…" I trailed off before getting off my stool and sitting on his lap and glancing at Riley.  
"Here you go," James said, handing out our drinks. I sniffed it, it smelled like normal Mountain Dew to me. 'Just Dance' came on over the loud speakers as I chugged it down. Riley took a small smile and a small burn hit my throat as I swallowed…oh God, she made sure to spike our drinks. I turned to Deidra and hopped off of Edward's lap and stood next to her, "Riley spiked our drinks!"  
She spit what she had in her mouth back into the cup, "I wonder why it burned a little."  
"I know," I sighed and sat on the stool next to her, "Where'd Seth go?"  
"Bathroom," She mumbled before sighing, "Did you drink all of your drink?"  
I nodded as 'Circus' by Britney Spears came on and I looked up at James as he walked over to us, "Leave me alone," I growled.  
"I'm not gonna hit on ya, but isn't that your friend grinding on your boyfriend?" he asked.  
"What?" I shrieked, spinning in the barstool to in fact see Riley grinding on Edward and Hannah grinding on Seth. Deidra and I glared at them, "Thanks, James," I quickly said as we stormed over to them. Hannah seemed to notice us by Riley didn't, Deidra slapped Hannah across the face as I pulled Riley off Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Riley smirked, "Dammit, who told you?"  
I nodded my head over towards James and Riley glared, "Come on, Hannah!" She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her over to him.  
"Are you drunk?" I asked Edward as Deidra dragged Seth somewhere.  
He blinked and stared at me, "Huh?"  
"Alice!" I yelled as she came out of the bathroom and looked at me. She stumbled over to her brother and me, "What?"  
"How can you tell if Edward's drunk?"  
She slapped him across the face and he stumbled to the side, "Whoa, don't do that," he said in a slurred voice.  
"Yeah, he's drunk," we confirmed.  
"Come on, Edward," Alice said, grabbed his arm and led him outside.  
I went over to Deidra, "Come on, we're dropping off my drunk and Alice off."  
We went outside and Alice stopped me before I got in the driver's seat, "Friends don't let friends drive drunk."  
Deidra laughed as she got in the passenger seat and I squeezed between Seth and Edward who were already passed out before I passed out on Edward's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Karlie Point of View**

"Alice, shut up, you'll wake them up," I heard Deidra's voice somewhere. Was I still sleeping? I felt arms around me and I snuggled closer to Edward's chest.

"Come on, they're so cute," Alice giggled and I heard the click of a camera. Oh hell no. My eyes snapped open and I sat up glaring at Alice and Deidra as Alice held a camera, "Oops light sleeper. Deidra, open the window!"

Light flashed through my room and I grabbed a pillow to hide from my now pounding headache.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled, throwing the pillow down and slamming my door.

I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned around and noticed Edward had a large smirk on his face, "What?"

"Love the underwear, blue looks good on you."

I looked down and noticed I was in only a bra and underwear. My cheeks burned with my blush, "Can you get out so I can change?"

He nodded, stood up and leaned over the side of the bed and I noticed he was only wearing boxers. I covered my eyes and secretly peeked through them and bit my lip. Oh hot damn Edward was here…in my room…in just boxers.

"Are you dressed ye-ah!" Deidra and Alice yelled covering their eyes to hide from their semi-nude siblings. I blushed even deeper before going into my closet putting on shorts and a tank top.

"What the-" I heard Emmett say before I heard his laughter.

I kicked open my closest and glared, "All of you, out!" I slammed the door in their faces.

I turned around to see Edward fixing his belt and putting on his shirt, leaving the top three buttons undone, "Well that was an interesting night and morning."

I nodded and leaned against the wall, "I think we will be teased for a while."

**Deidra POV**

"Let me see the pics," Alice commanded as I scrolled through my camera and giggled at the pictures of Karlie cozying up to Edward.

Edward walked down the stairs, Karlie tagged behind him and Seth walked in through the front door.

"Hey if it isn't Boxer Boy and Bra Girl," I smirked and earned two glares.

Seth raised an eyebrow and Emmett and Alice broke out laughing as I grinned, "I saw Eddie's underpants!"

Seth's eyes widened, he glared at Edward then back at me, "And why is that?"

I went over to him with my camera and showed him the pictures before he started laughing, "Wow."

"Can I see that?" Karlie asked before snatching my camera and tossing it to Edward. She blocked the stairs as he went up the first couple of steps.

"Deleted," Edward confirmed before tossing the camera back to Alice.

"Yay!" Karlie squealed and hugged him.

**Karlie POV**

"Come on Seth," Deidra said, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. I watched them with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Alice as I heard Deidra's door close.

"Maybe if we are quiet enough, we can hear what they are saying," Alice stated. The three of us were quiet and after a few minutes of hearing nothing I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I walked quietly up the stairs, down the hall and knelt down in front of Deidra's room while pressing my ear against the door.

"Of course my mom gave me the sex talk, always use condoms or prepare for dangerous things…yeah she got twins," Deidra said. Were they talking about sex? I shuddered and choked back the vomit threatening to come.

"And sex after marriage," she hinted and clamped my hand over my mouth…damn that girl, if she's pregnant! I stood up and burst into the room, "Are you knocked up?"

They jumped, a small smile spread across Deidra's face, "Yes."

My grip tightened on the door knob and I heard a small crack, "What?"

I completely snapped the doorknob off, "I'm kidding!" Deidra yelled and hurried over to me.

"You are getting tested for AIDS. I know you probably screwed him, you can't lie to me!"

"I don't have AIDS!" Seth yelled, I glared at him and he cowered back.

I glanced back at Deidra, "To the Karlie-mobile!"

Deidra grabbed my hand and I looked over my shoulder, "Look…I don't want to say this but I am a virgin."

I broke out laughing, "Say that again?"

"I'm a virgin," she mumbled and I bit my lip while laughing. She glared at me before going into her room, pushing Seth out and slamming the door in our faces. Her sobs came from behind the door as she fixed the doorknob and locked it.

"Wow," Seth and I said at the same time before I glared at him, "This is your fault!"

He glared back at me, "No it's yours for being so nosy!"

"I was being nosy since she's my sister and you two were in a room alone!"

"You overreact about everything!"

"Not really, just that you guys were talking about sex!"

"So, that didn't mean we actually did anything!"

"I can hear you!" Deidra yelled.

"I'm gonna go before she gets a knife," Seth said, walking down the stairs.

"We are back!" Hannah and Riley yelled as they burst through the front door. Deidra was still locked in her room and Alice and Edward were still sitting in the living room with me. I had just explained to them what happened.

"We are leaving," the two said.

Riley stared after Edward while licking her lips.

"Riley!" I snapped and she looked back at me.

"Look, get out of my house; I don't want to talk to either of you!"

"Fine, we'll go to a hotel," Riley said, grabbing Hannah's wrist and going out the front door.

I slammed the front door shut and went into my dad's office and looked through his library for a book about 'Anger Management'. I scanned through one and of course it didn't help.

"Better go see if Deidra's any better." I thought and hopped up the stairs, "Deidra?" I listened…no answer. I shrugged, walked down the hall and opened her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" I glanced around to see she wasn't anywhere in sight and there was a note on her nightstand. I opened it:

Going to Elizabeth's house…in case you forgot, that's our other sister. I'll be back in a week or two…please don't come after me…just stay at home. Tell Seth I'll be back and that I don't have my phone on me

-Deidra

I read the note a couple of times, shook my head, and hurried to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Seth's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Seth! Deidra! She's gone!" I screamed, frantically while grabbing my suitcase and throwing random clothes in.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left me a note saying she was going to our older sister's and she wouldn't be back for like a week!"

"What?"

"I know and she said we aren't supposed to go after her and I'm supposed to tell you that she doesn't have her phone on her!"

"Thanks for the news soon to be sister-in-law!"

I growled and hung up, "Good luck with me approving that marriage!"

I threw my suitcase in the trunk of my car and got in the front seat, "Off I go for an exciting field trip!"

**Edward POV**

"Edward! Edward!" Seth yelled, banging on the front door.

"Edward, the door!" Alice yelled.

"No really?" I asked myself sarcastically before opening the front door to get grabbed by the front of my shirt and pulled outside.

"Deidra! Gone! Karlie went after her!" Seth said, shaking my shoulders.

"Seth, calm down!" I snapped, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing back so his arms fell back to his side, "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, so apparently Deidra left to go see her other sister who lives farther north and even though she said not to go after her Karlie did anyway! And I'm not sure if either of them are coming back!"

"So let me get this straight, the two of them are somewhere in New York and you have no idea where?" I asked.

He nodded, looked down and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Did you get in a car crash?"

"No you dumbass! I just figured out where Elizabeth lives. Now don't do anything stupid or illegal!" Karlie attempted to yell over the loud noise in the background.

I snatched the phone from Seth, "Where are you?"

"Hi, Eddie! I'm in the middle of New York City traffic! Yeah, not very my type of traffic since there's nowhere for me to squeeze into but I'm lasting!" She yelled over the horns, "I'm still alive though!"

I sighed and shook my head, "I just had a random thought. If Deidra specifically told you not to go after her, then why are you?"

"Ah, you see she is most likely using reverse psychiatry on me."

"And if she's not?"

"I'm going to be dead. Well my last words are, 'I love you and I will never get to see you in your boxers again." She ended with a fake sniff and a giggle.

The scene of Karlie sprinting across her room in her underwear played through my head. I shook the thoughts away and glanced back at an impatient Seth.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, now here's Seth before he wets himself."

I handed him his phone back and he hung up, "I have an idea! We are going after them!"

I looked back at my house. Nothing too interesting was supposed to happen tonight, "Okay."

"Seth, why are we at a bar?" I asked as he pulled up to a shady looking club, "Aren't we supposed to be getting our girls?"

"We shall do it drunk," he stated and I pinched the bridge of my nose. This trip was not going to end well.

**Karlie POV**

"Damn nice house," I thought as I pulled into the driveway of a large two story house. I parked next to Deidra's Porsche, got my suitcase and went up the porch stairs.

"Knock or ring?" I mumbled before knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth snapped as she opened the door, "Karlie?"

I waved and I heard a groan in the background, "No! I said not to come after me! What are you doing?" Deidra yelled and I kept a poker face.

"Well, you see, since we are twins it kind of hurts my heart if we are too far apart," I said. That was definitely the lamest excuse I had ever thought of.

They both stared at me with the same blank expression. I smiled and froze as a car screeched up the driveway.

"Told you I was right!" Seth yelled.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I guess Seth came to."

"And Super Ed!" Edward called, his voice slurred.

My eye twitched and the two stumbled up the steps.

"Hey, babe," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I could smell the alcohol on him and Seth.

"You are both drunk! Ever heard of drinking and driving is illegal!" I yelled while pushing Edward off of me.

They shrugged and I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"Wow, you two got some sexy rebels there," Elizabeth mused before going back into her house followed by Deidra.

I grabbed Edward's arm as he teetered to the side and led both of them in. I then followed my two sisters into a large living room and sat between the two drunks.

"Why are you all here?" Deidra asked, "And why are you two drunk? You aren't even old enough to drink!"

Edward mumbled something and Seth nodded, "Well, I missed you and thought it was my fault and yeah. Got anything Super Ed?"

My hand twitched and I refrained from slapping both of them, "You know what, I think we all deserve a good night's rest. Come on Super Ed." I grabbed his hand, pulled him off the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Aw, don't be grumpy," he said. It was times like this that I wished they made translators for drunken people. I went into a guest bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, "Sleep, I'll go get you water and pain meds for the morning."

I went into the bathroom and dug through the cabinet before finding Advil and getting a glass of water. I walked back out into the bedroom to see Edward was already passed out. I rolled my eyes, set the meds and water on the nightstand and laid down next to him before joining him in slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Karlie POV

I yawned as I rolled over and opened my eyes to see the glass of water and Advil I left out for Edward. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward was still passed out before crawled out of the warm bed. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and stepped out into the hall to hear sobbing from the bathroom across from me.  
"Deidra?" I asked when I opened the door to see her holding a knife to her wrist where there was already marks there. I grabbed the knife, "What the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?!" She said before leaning back against the bathtub. I kicked the door closed and sat across from her, while setting the knife down, "You want to explain to me why you are cutting yourself? Just because people say it's cool, doesn't mean it is."  
"I'm not trying to be cool, I could care less about that," she mumbled and wiped a tear away, "Okay, you see, the whole sex/virgin thing that's been going on is a touchy subject for me."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
She looked down at her hands, "Well, I had this boyfriend named Chuck…I didn't tell you about him."  
I nodded and waved my hand for her to continue, "This could end up ugly," I told myself.  
"Well…I really liked him and I didn't really no he only wanted to get in my pants. I don't want to go into really deep details but he almost raped me," she mumbled the last line. My mouth fell open a little bit and bit my lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour.  
"Deidra, I'm so sorry…I…I didn't know," I stuttered.  
"I know, but that's why I didn't tell you about him."  
"Well, I probably would have kicked his ass and bashed his head open," I smirked and her lips twitched hiding back a smile. I picked the knife back up and turned it towards her, "You do anything like that again, I will not stop myself from slapping you."  
"What the-" Seth said and stared wide-eyed at me as I held the knife towards Deidra.  
"This isn't what it looks like," Deidra and I said at the same time.  
"Well, knowing her it could be," he said, pointing at me. I stood up and held the knife at his chin, "Watch it."  
I walked back into the guest bedroom after putting the knife back in the kitchen. Edward had his head hidden under all the pillows and his hand was searching for the water and Advil.  
"You might want to move over a few more inches," I stated and he looked up from under the pillows before hiding from the light. I walked over to the window, shut the curtains and turned off the light, "Thanks," he muttered before grabbing the Advil and the water and chugging it down. He ran a hand through his bronze hair, "Why is it that I always have the worst hangover?"  
"'Cause payback's a bitch and I wasn't the one who got drunk."  
He raised an eyebrow and I kissed his cheek, "Now go back to sleep!" I pushed him back against the pillow mound he had made from hiding from the light. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him, I giggled as he started tickling my sides.

Deidra POV

"Go tell Super Ed and Karlie breakfast is ready," Elizabeth said with a small giggle. I hopped up the stairs before turning the corner and walked towards their bedroom. I opened the bedroom door, "Breakfast is…holy crap," I said, before covering my eyes from not having to see my sister making out with Edward who didn't even have a shirt on…well I've already seen him in only boxers…but still, ew.  
"Ah, Deidra, you could've knocked," Karlie said, before pushing Edward off of her.  
A frown appeared on his face but disappeared, "As I was saying, breakfast is ready."  
Ugh, now I'll have that image in my head, "Thanks, Kar!"  
"Welcome!" She yelled back and Edward groaned, "No yelling."  
I rubbed my eyes and walked down the stairs, "I am forever scarred."  
Seth looked at me, "What?"  
"Nothing," I said shaking my head. Elizabeth set down three more plates with eggs, bacon and toast. Edward and Karlie walked down the stairs hand in hand Karlie ran her hand across her throat while cocking her head to the side and sticking her tongue out…in other words I better shut up or I was dead. Edward glanced at her and she rolled her eyes. They sat down across from me and Seth while Elizabeth sat at the head of the table, "Why is it so quiet?" Seth asked. Karlie glared at me from under her eyelashes and took a bite of bacon, "No reason, it's just we have nothing to talk about."  
After a couple more minutes of silence and Seth wondering what happened, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Elizabeth announced pushing away from the table and answering the door, "Hey, look, I don't want any cookies." We all looked towards the door to see a fuming Alice and Edward sunk down in his chair.  
"I'm not a girl scout!" Alice yelled, pushing Elizabeth away and stomping towards us.  
"Hey, I didn't say you can come in! Who are you?" Elizabeth yelled but Alice ignored her and kept a beeline straight towards her brother.  
"Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell is your problem?!"  
I opened my phone and started playing 'Gives You Hell', Edward and Alice glared at me and I gave a small smile.  
"Very funny, Kar," Alice growled while wrapping her tiny hands around Edward's neck.  
"Ah, no choking my hottie!" Karlie screamed while trying to pull Alice's hands off Edward's neck. I couldn't help but start laughing and Seth joined in, the three glared at us but we continued laughing.  
"I'm gonna go watch TV," Elizabeth stated, shaking her head and walking into the living room.

Karlie POV

"I'm going to go with her," Deidra announced and I glanced at Seth who followed.  
"Oh 'The Notebook', I love that movie," Deidra yelled and I rolled my eyes, romances are so cheesy.  
"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, mom was freaking out!" Alice yelled going back to strangling Edward.  
"Alice, let him go!" I tugged on her hands, "He was just worried about me!"  
"Shut up!" Deidra and Elizabeth screamed.  
Seth groaned, "Can we please watch another movie?!"  
"No!" Deidra hit his arm and continued staring at the screen.  
"Oh, did I mention Greg is coming?" Elizabeth said.  
"No," Deidra groaned the same time I squealed, "Yes!"  
"Who?" Edward, Seth and Alice asked…did I see a tang of jealousy in Edward's eyes?  
"Our cousin," I said more enthusiastically then Deidra.  
"And Travis and his family," Elizabeth also said causing me to groan and Deidra to squeal.  
Seth, Edward, and Alice continued staring at us, "Our other cousin!"  
"He's married with…two kids," Deidra stated.  
"I hate kids," I sniffed and ran my finger down my cheek pretending to cry, "Unless they were my own, then I'd love them!"  
Alice glanced at Edward and he rolled his eyes, "I better not become an aunt soon."  
"Well, from what I saw, you might," Deidra grinned and I glared at her.  
"Our clothes were on so shut the hell up!" I screamed and quickly covered my mouth.  
Alice, Elizabeth and Seth raised their eyebrows, "Anywho-" Elizabeth started to say before there was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Greg holding a briefcase.  
"Greg!" I screamed before running over to him and jumping onto him. He stumbled back and dropped the briefcase, "Karlie…what are you doing here?"  
"Long story," I muttered before hopping back on to the ground as Greg ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, "I see…and Deidra?" He muttered her name. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, "Okay, Greg, this is…Edward, my boyfriend."  
His big brother mode kicked and he stared with his dark brown eyes into Edward's emerald eyes.  
"How old are you?" Greg asked.  
"Eighteen."  
"What's your last name?"  
"Cullen."  
"Parent's jobs?"  
"My dad's a doctor and my mom works on interior design."  
I sighed and kicked Greg over, "Leave him alone!"  
"Fine, fine you're good on my standards, good luck with her dad though."  
"Dad," Deidra and I muttered and I shuddered, "Thanks for the nightmares Greg."  
"Welcome," he grinned before looking at Seth, "And you are?"  
"Deidra's boyfriend."  
He looked him over before glancing at me with a confused look in his eyes and nodded and shrugged.  
"Stop it with your silent questions, it's like you can read each others' minds," Deidra complained.  
"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" Greg asked.  
Alice made the perfect time to intrude, "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's little and only sister. I will also be your cousin-in-law someday!"  
Greg shook her hand slowly as Edward and I smacked our heads with our hands.  
"Oh crap…I forgot to mention something," Elizabeth said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Our parents were supposed to have a short visit." She smiled sheepishly as my eye twitched.  
"What are your parent's names?" Alice asked, curiously.  
"Tiffany and David," Deidra, Elizabeth and I said at the same time.  
We looked at each other then I glanced at Greg, "I think you were right about my dad…I have no idea how he's going to react about his sweet, little angels having boyfriends."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Karlie POV**

"Are you sure they're coming?" I asked while squeezing Edward's hand.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said, pulling out her cell phone and began to click hesistantly as if she was checking her text messages. After a while she nodded her confirmation. Elizabeth's dirty blonde hair fell into her face and she blew it away, "I think I need a haircut."

"So, this is going to be like a family reunion! One day we'll all be related though…" Alice trailed off.

We all stared at her before I looked towards the door as there was a knock, "Can I go hide in a corner?"

"No, Kar, no corners," Elizabeth said walking over to the door.

I sunk down in the couch as it opened and our parents glanced back at Deidra's car and mine before looking towards where Deidra and I were sinking down.

"Deidra! Karlie! What are you doing here? We specifically said no leaving the house under any circumstances!" Mom yelled.

"You're the confident one," Deidra muttered.

I glanced at her before looking towards our terrifying, fuming mother, "Well, Elizabeth said we should come over and yeah. Please don't ground me! I love my car!"

Edward chuckled and I smacked his arm, "Shut it, Super Ed!"

Alice, Deidra, Elizabeth, Greg and Seth started laughing and our parents raised eyebrows.

"And who are they?" Dad ushered to Alice, Edward and Seth.

Deidra and I gulped, "Oldest first," she grinned.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led him over to Mom and Dad, "This is Edward and he's kind of my boyfriend."

"Are you in college?" Dad asked.

"No, I want to go to Harvard though," Edward said, definitely not nervous at all.

"I like him already," Mom smiled.

"Happy dance, happy dance" I thought.

After the whole introduction it was Deidra's turn to introduce Seth.

"I can't believe he didn't freak out on us," I stated as Edward and I were packing up.

"He seems nice, I think he'll get along with Carlisle," Edward mused.

"I hope he'll get along with Carlisle."

Edward nodded, "Thankfully the Advil's working. I wouldn't want to explain my hangover."

"Yes, if either of them found out you had been previously drunk; you and Seth would get restraining orders."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase, "Let's go put these in the cars."

We walked downstairs to see Elizabeth and Greg talking to Mom and Dad. I rolled my eyes and went out to my Jaguar and set my suitcase in the backseat. Edward put his in the trunk of his Volvo.

"I'll be riding with Deidra for the trip back," Seth stated while putting his stuff in Deidra's trunk.

"I'm glad they took the news well," Deidra sighed as she tossed her stuff with Seth's.

"I know! I wonder why they took it well. Neither of them liked Brandon at all."

"Who?" Edward asked.

"My ex," I muttered.

"I wonder why?" Deidra asked sarcastically, "He was a bad influence, like always drinking and treating you like a puppy."

"Good point," I shrugged.

Mom walked out humming Journey and we all looked at her, "No, Journey!" I scolded.

"If you are going to be driving behind us, you will have to endure it."

I whimpered and smirked, "Fine then, being I'll be the only one in my car, I'll blast H.I.M. or Slipknot or Breaking Benjamin or Avenged Sevenfold!"

"You wouldn't! You know I do not respect those heavy metal bands!"

"But I do."

"I don't want to listen to it," Dad groaned as he walked outside followed by Alice.

I rolled my eyes before getting into the driver's seat of my car. Edward said something to Alice before getting into the passenger seat of my car and Alice got into the driver's seat of his Volvo. I noticed her Porsche wasn't here so she must have gotten a cab.

Deidra and Seth got in her car while Dad and Mom got into Dad's Lamborghini. Why did he have to rub it in my face that he had such a beautiful car?

"So, what was that about blasting loud music?" Edward asked as I sped off.

I shrugged, "Fine, I'll blast something that won't annoy them…oh screw it, I'll do it anyway." I turned on my radio and turned up the volume as a catchy song came on. I eventually began humming along.

"You know this song?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Duh, it's awesome!" I turned it up and started singing along.

**Deidra Point of View**

"Don't eat so much, you might get diabetes," I stated, "Diabetes is bad."

Seth stared at me like I was crazy, "I won't get diabetes. I'm not even eating right now, Deidra."

"I wonder what our children look like…" I trailed off.

"Wait…what?" Seth shrieked.

"Lilah or for a boy, I was thinking Kirby."

"You're crazy."

**Karlie Point of View**

"To the Brooklyn Bridge," I said in a sing-song voice.

I hummed to myself as we drove up to the bridge. Immediately I wished time had stopped to avoid the accident that was starting to happen.

A driver came out of nowhere, smashing into Dad's Lamborghini and sending them over the side of the bridge. I could somehow hear Deidra scream from behind me before I screamed myself. Edward's face showed complete shock. I could already feel tears running down my cheeks as I got out of my car, ran over to the side of the bridge, and looked over in time to see the black Lamborghini sink under the water.

Deidra, Alice, Seth and Edward ran up beside me and Edward pulled out his phone as more people gathered around.

"Not the Lambo," I sobbed.

Deidra glared at me, "Our parents might be dead and all you care about is the stupid Lamborghini!"

"Look, I'm trying to take this situation lighter, so don't yell at me!"

Deidra looked over the side, wiped away her tears, sat down and sobbed into her knees. I sighed, blinked away my tears and looked up as police cars, fire engines and ambulances drove onto the bridge. They blocked off the entrances and I glanced at Alice as she hugged me, "Save it, Deidra needs the hug more than me."

She looked at me before leaning besides Deidra and began hugging her. Seth soon joined.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked.

I glared at him, "I'm perfectly fine! Everybody has to die sometime," I sang quietly.

"Why are you quoting Avenged Sevenfold while your parents are at the bottom of a river?"

"She doesn't handle things like normal people," Deidra stated, "She lets it out in sarcasm and bitchiness."

I smiled before turning to the cop and giving him all the info about our parents.

I sat on the hood of my car as they raised the Lamborghini out of the river and onto a cleared space. I looked out of the ground as they put Dad on a stretcher; he was unconscious, but would hopefully live. Mom on the other hand, well I was glad she approved of Edward. I sauntered over to the Lamborghini; it wasn't in too bad of shape.

"Look at yourself! All you do care about is the Lambo! What if there's a will or something? At least show some feeling!" My conscious yelled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What make is it?" one of the cops asked to another, ignoring me.

"Gallardo Superleggera," I said and they looked at me, "Do you think they could get this fixed?"

"Most likely," the taller cop said. I nodded and ran my hand over the front before walking back to the others. I could feel tears building up but I wiped them away and I sighed.

"Who will walk me down the aisle now?" I randomly thought and smacked my head, "Dad's gonna live, don't worry," I muttered to myself.

"Deidra, Karlie?" The EMT asked and Deidra and I rushed over to him, hopes high.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and both of our faces fell before Deidra hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder. I bit my lip, trying not to break out sobbing, not now.

"He mentioned something about a will, not where though."

"Will?" I asked. A will meant money, which meant a happy Karlie. An extremely selfish Karlie who was acting immaturely.

"It would probably be smart to contact all of your family to tell them about their losses," another cop mentioned, I nodded.

I stared at the wall after calling every one of our family and family friends in my mom's address book. Alice, Edward and Seth had gone back to their houses leaving Deidra in her room and me in my current position.

"They are really gone, just me and Deidra on our own." I thought and continued staring at the blank TV.

"Well I better make funeral arrangements," I said, grabbed a phone book and began calling around. The bodies were at the morgue but would be moved to caskets.

"How are you doing?" I asked Deidra as I leaned against her door frame.

"Better. I've been thinking that we should start looking for that will. It has to be in this house," she stated.

"I'll call Edward and Seth, maybe they can bring reinforcements to help," I smirked.

"You do that, oh emotionless one."

I smiled sarcastically before heading to my room and called Edward, "Hey, Deidra was thinking we should start looking for that will, want to help?"

"Sure, want me to bring Emmett and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and Rosalie too, please," I chuckled.

"Okay, see you."

I hung up and called Seth, "Hola, we are searching for the will, so can you and your crazy buddies come over to help?"

"Sure, when?"

"Uh right now would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be over soon!" With that conformation I hung up and tossed my phone onto my bed.

"Okay, peoples, we will find that will even if it means turning this whole house upside-down!" I stated walking in front of everyone who had gathered which was Alice, Edward, Emmett, Seth, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Deidra stood between Seth and Rosalie and I sighed, "Any questions?"

Embry raised his hand, "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I go pee real fast?"

"Fine." He hurried down the hall to the bathroom and I smirked, "Let's go!" We all split up and I went into Dad's office, looking through books.

"Find anything?" Deidra asked, looking underneath the recliner in the corner.

"Nope."

"It has been two hours. I really don't think we're going to find anything," Rosalie stated as she collapsed onto the recliner as Deidra moved on.

"Ah!" She yelled as she tripped and fell back against the bookshelf causing it to move and reveal a safe.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, stepping over Deidra and examining the safe, "This looks pretty new!"

Everyone ran into the office, "I heard a scream then a 'holy shit'," Seth exclaimed, looking at Deidra who was lying on the floor while I was trying to open the safe.

"Stupid, little motherfucker! Give me the will!" I growled kicking the safe before Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back and saying, "Relax."

He walked over to the safe, "Okay, it looks like you need to enter a number code. It has 6 digits, which could be anything. Any ideas?"

We all looked at him while shaking our heads, "Wait, what's your birthday?"

"October 31st, 1992," I nodded.

"10...31...92," he muttered, entering the numbers in, pulling the latch and opening it.

I scrambled over him, grabbed the folded paper and glanced over it:

If death has occurred to both your mother and I, then either one of you has found this. Now, I of course I know Karlie well enough to know you would like the Lamborghini, which you may have.

I squealed before continuing reading the rest out loud:

Deidra, you get the deed to the house, being you are the more responsible one. Sorry Karlie, but I am granting you both one million dollars which are already in your bank accounts, if you haven't found that out by now. I want to say to spend your money wisely, live happy lives and don't do anything reckless or illegal.

Love, Dad.

I flipped it over and sighed, "One million dollars," I sighed with a large grin.

"The deed to the house is mine," Deidra grinned from where she still laid on the floor.

"Well, to the bank!" I headed towards the door and Deidra grabbed my foot causing me to fall through everybody and hit the computer chair.

"Nu uh, we have to spend that money wisely," she scolded

"Fine, how should we spend it?"

"I'll think about it."

And with that, our new lives were just about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Karlie POV**

I hummed to myself as I cleaned up my room. Deidra and Seth were in Deidra's room and didn't dare go in…who knows what I would see. I shook my head and sighed, it had only been a few weeks since our parents died, and yet it felt like years.

I fixed a picture of Edward and me on my dresser and then looked behind me as my laptop made a ding noise signaling I got a new email. I deleted it without looking and continued humming. My phone vibrated from my nightstand, I picked it up and answered, "Hola."

"Hey, Kar, what's up?" Alice asked and I could imagine the large grin on her face.

"Cleaning my room," I sighed.

"Hmm…well, you should like come over! Eddie would be happy," she laughed.

I giggled, "Fine, I'll be over in a few, look for the new purple Lambo, previously midnight black!"

"No way! Purple! Fricken' sweet!" Alice yelled.

"I know, I did it with part of my million." Deidra had added more rooms to the house, just for our friends."

"Anywho, I'll see you!" She hung up and I hurried out of my room, "I'm going to the Cullens, be back later! Don't do anything naughty!" I yelled, running downstairs and going to the garage.

I opened the door revealing my old Jaguar, Deidra' s Porsche and my newest baby that had been my dad's. I skipped over to it and examined the rims where black flames appeared onto the dark purple before sliding into the new upholstered driver seat that was jet black with purple stitching. I peeled out of the driveway and flooring it to the Cullen's house.

I parked in the driveway and stepped out on the concrete, flinching as Alice screamed, "Oh! My! God! It's so awesome!" Edward and Emmett ran outside and jaws dropped as they saw the new and improved Lambo.

"It's my new baby! Huh, who's a good Lambo," I cooed and patted the hood.

"Kar, it's an inanimate object. It won't talk back," Emmett said.

"Shut up! Why does everyone always say that?"

The siblings broke out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,

But diamonds are a girl's best friend.

A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental

On your humble flat, or help you feed your

pussy cat," I sang as Alice put diamond rings on my fingers and tiara on my head. We continued singing and dancing around the living room as the song played loudly on the stero.

"But get that ice or else no dice!" I smirked, twirling into the living room where Emmett and Edward stared at us like we were crazy.

"Diamonds... are a...girl's...best...friend!" I sang, surprisingly well for myself.

Alice clapped before Edward and Emmett continued staring at us, "Wow."

We smiled and Emmett cleared his throat, "Damn, Kar, you can sing."

"Why thank you," I smiled and looked at Edward, "What about you?"

"Damn," he muttered and I laughed.

"Pillow fight!" Alice suddenly yelled and I ducked as she started throwing pillows at us. Emmett caught them and started throwing them back, and somehow I ended up squished between him and Edward.

"Whose Lamborghini is in the driveway?" Esme asked as she walked in before her eyes widened and mouth popped open at the feathers that we were now covered in.

"I'll say it's hers," Carlisle muttered and I smiled.

"Yup it is, and I was never here," I said, walking forward before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Why are there feathers everywhere?" Esme asked. Her voice strained as she attempted not to scream.

"Pillow fight," the four of us said.

"Alice's idea," Emmett said.

"Of course," Esme sighed, "Anyway, I brought Italian."

"Sweet!" we yelled and scurried around the dining room table.

"Mmm…that was good," I said contently, leaning back in my chair.

"Yes it was," Emmett sighed before burping causing Alice and I to start laughing.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Yes?"

I started humming 'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend' and Alice shook her head, "Don't even start this again."

"Sorry, it's in my head, and diamonds are our best friends," I reminded, pointing out my rings and tiara.

"No, your best friends are fancy sports cars and diamonds," she pointed out.

I shrugged and glanced at the rings I wore on both ring fingers, "Would Edward get me a fancy engagement and wedding ring?" I thought and rolled my eyes.

"Talking to yourself?" Alice asked.

"No," I lied.

"Right, I'll believe that when pigs fly. No, Emmett, don't go give pigs Red Bull again," she said without even looking at Emmett.

"Oh, I tried to do that once to, then I threw the pig and Deidra just hid back in her room," I said.

"Shouldn't you go check on her and Seth?" Edward asked after a complete silence from him.

"Good idea! Well I'll see you all later," I said hurrying out into the night, walking up to my Lamborghini that was camouflaged and slid into the front seat. I blasted 'America's Suitehearts' by Fall Out Boy and sang along loudly.

I collapsed on my bed after somehow making it up the stairs. All that dancing and singing with Alice had really worn me out.

"I should go check on the children," I thought out loud. I opened my door and walked down the hall. I began humming as I opened Deidra's door.

"You have no idea what you guys missed-oh my god!" I yelled, quickly covering my eyes at the very scarring scene in front of me, "Seth, Deidra please go put clothes on and Seth get the hell out before I kill you." I continued keeping my hand over my eyes as I could hear clothes rustling and felt Seth run by me. I waited a few seconds before I heard the front door close before I glared at Deidra, "What the hell?"

"Sorry…" Deidra trailed off.

"That was the most stupid thing you've ever done!" I yelled, "You could get pregnant or diseases!"

"We used a condom…" she muttered.

"Ew, I didn't want to know that and never say that word, little sis."

"By two minutes!"

"I still don't like kids," I chimed before walking out of her room.

She smacked me on the back of my head, "I'm not pregnant!"

"We'll see…" I trailed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Karlie POV**

**2 weeks later…**

"I'm craving thai food," Deidra stated as we drove around Time Square in the Lambo.

"Is the baby making you crave it?" I joked.

She smacked my arm, "I'm not pregnant!"

"I know, I was kidding."

Deidra rolled her eyes before turning on the radio which was playing 'Love Games' by Lady Gaga.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," we sang. I froze and the scarring image came back in my mind, "Ew! Ew!"

Deidra started laughing, "Your fault you didn't knock."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, "So, you're not pregnant?"

She glared at me and continued eating her food, "Can you just lay off that subject?"

I shrugged, "Maybe…maybe not."

Deidra rolled her eyes and I pulled my phone out as it vibrated, "'Ello."

"Wanna come to dinner with us tonight?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Deidra too?" I asked.

"Well Seth is coming, so yeah."

"Fine, where are we meeting you guys?"

"The really, really fancy steakhouse by my house," she emphasized the second really.

"So, let me guess, we have to dress formal?"

"No, just wear sweats," she said sarcastically.

"Fine, don't worry we'll wear nice dresses," I grinned and Deidra raised an eyebrow.

"See you later, then," Alice said and I hung up.

"Let's go," I said, setting a twenty on the table, grabbing Deidra's arm and dragging her outside, "We have to get ready."

"I wasn't done," she whined before I pushed her inside my car.

I examined myself in the vanity mirror as I finished my final layer of eyeliner. Something was still missing. I dug through my scattered makeup and finally found a semi-dark red lipstick.

"Are you done yet?" Deidra asked while knocking on my bathroom door.

"Yeah," I said, adjusting my now curled hair and smiled. I hope this was fancy. I fixed the black stilettos I wore before stepping out into my room, "How do I look?"

"Different," Deidra mused.

I smiled before we headed downstairs and into my car.

"So, where are we going again?" Deidra asked as she put on her seatbelt. That was probably the smartest thing she's ever done since I was wearing heels and going to be driving. I don't recall ever driving in heels before.

"Some fancy steakhouse place," I said, looking at the directions Alice told me, memorizing them and driving my usual speed limit that was above the normal one.

"How come you never get tickets?" Deidra asked.

"I'm smart and stay away from areas with cops."

"But there are cops pretty much everywhere. Wait you really don't pay attention, huh?"

I clapped sarcastically before going back to concentrating on the road, "Okay, remember, it's a fancy restaurant so we have to use our el manners."

"Um…okay, this may be kind of easy."

I parked in the parking lot between Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. Why was I not surprised that there was a lot of sport cars in the parking lot?

"Ignore the cars and act normal. I understand this may be a difficult task for you," Deidra chuckled. I playfully slapped her before stepping out into the chilly air.

"Ah, cold," Deidra yelped before slipping back into the Lambo. She stepped out, wrapped up in her jacket, and we walked up to the restaurant where Alice was waiting for us.

"Wow, those are nice dresses," she complimented.

I wore the only dress I had which was a black dress that went a little bit past my knees while Deidra wore a strapless gray dress. Alice wore a black dress that almost went past her feet, "Come on, we are waiting to get a table."

Seth and Edward walked outside and their jaws dropped a centimeter when they saw us.

I smiled and kissed Edward's cheek leaving a lipstick mark that Alice now tried to wipe off. I giggled and rolled my eyes, "He looks better with it."

"It's gone now," Alice sighed and we looked over at Seth and Deidra as a guy walked up to Deidra and called her a whore.

"Chuck?" Deidra asked.

"Chuck? Ih hell no," I muttered, remembering what Deidra had told me about that day at Elizabeth's. Edward glanced at me before looking at Seth as he punched Chuck.

I stormed over and also punched him across the face, "Ow," I gasped, shaking my hand. Chuck quickly ran off while holding onto his cheeks.

Seth looked at me, "Why am I not surprised you just did that?"

"Don't mess with me, I hate you still."

"You know, you don't look like an evil little grudge holder."

"Ugh, can we just go back to the house?" Deidra asked, wiping tears from under her eyelids.

"Sorry, Ali," I said hugging her and looking back as Seth muttered something to Edward who nodded and followed with us, "Coming along?"

"More like a body guard," he sighed.

Deidra got in the backseat; I took my heels off and put them on the floor under Edward's feet.

"Ugh, my feet hurt," I complained as I peeled out of the parking lot causing Edward and Deidra to grab their seats, "Oh you both are used to it."

They glared at me as and I smirked before turning a sharp corner, "Okay! I'm getting sick back here!"

"That's not my fault, it's Seth's."

"Wait…what?" Edward asked.

"Deidra's pregnant with Seth's kid," I grinned.

"I am not; I told you we used a condom!"

Edward's eye twitched, "And how do you know they did…it?"

"I walked in," I shivered and floored it.

"Change of subject please," Deidra begged.

"Fine, why the hell was Chuck there?"

"I'm not sure, unless he's been stalking me…" she trailed off and all of us were quiet as I pulled into the driveway.

Edward grabbed my shoes and we all walked into the house, "If that's the case, you don't need to worry, Super Ed's here!" I said with a large grin and a wink at Edward.

He rolled his eyes before shutting the front door.

"To my room," I said before hurrying up the stairs. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked up as Edward walked in and shut the door.

"Get your tushie over here!"

He sat down and glanced at me, "Okay, now what-" I cut him off by grabbing his tie and locking my lips with his.

"Hopefully, Deidra won't walk in this time," he muttered as I got off him to breath.

"Psh, she owes me," I said before going back to kissing him.

"Edward! Karlie! Stop what you're doing," Deidra said, knocking on the door.

"It would take us longer to take our clothes off, smart one," I stated.

Edward chuckled and Deidra pretended to gag, "Hold that thought," she said before opening the door, running into the bathroom and puking.

"You're pregnant!" I yelled, jumping up.

"I am not!" She yelled before throwing up again.

Edward shook his head, laid back and closed his eyes, "I can't believe it."

I grabbed my cell phone, dialed Seth's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Did that weird guy come to your house?" He asked as he answered.

"No, your girlfriend is pregnant!" I yelled, "You knocked up my sister, you stupid idiot!"

"What?" he shrieked, "But…condom," he stuttered.

I shook and sighed, "Looks like it didn't work, kid!"

"Hold on, I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"You're brave…" I trailed off as he hung up.

Deidra was still puking as Seth barged into my room "Did she take a test?"

"Uh…no, hold on…" I said, opening the bathroom door, "Take a test, under the sink," I grinned.

"Why do you keep pregnancy tests under your sink?" She asked, grabbing the box and looking it over.

"Don't ask, just piss on it!" I slammed the door shut and glared at the two boys before just sticking on Seth, "I seriously hate you right now."

"We don't even know if it's positive and you've always hated me."

"Good point," I smiled.

"Um…Edward? Why is their lipstick all over your face and mouth? Oh wait…don't answer that," Seth said.

Edward wiped at his face and we jumped as Alice ran into the room, "I heard…the…news," she said, taking deep breaths between words.

Edward and I glared at Seth before looking at the door as Deidra yelled, "It's negative!" from inside.

"Thank, God," I sighed and Alice raised an eyebrow, so I quickly explained, "She took a pregnancy test."

"Oh."

Deidra puked once again and I opened the door, "If you aren't pregnant, then why are you puking?"

"We should go see Carlisle!" Alice cheered and next thing I knew, we were all pilling in the Lambo. Deidra had her own puke bucket and I rolled down the windows,

"Hold on tight," I warned, peeling out of the driveway and flooring it to the hospital.

Deidra puked in the back, "I think you're making it worst," Seth said. I made a quick turn into the hospital driveway as we soon arrived.

"You're hurrying like she's in labor," Alice commented.

"Shut up!" I parked in the parking lot and we hurried inside.

I sat between Seth and Edward while Alice sat across from us reading a fashion magazine. My leg shook as I stared at the clock and Edward put his hand on my knee, "Relax, she's not going to die," he whispered in my ear.

I glared at him and jumped as Deidra walked through the door, "I have the plague."

"What?" I screamed and everyone in the waiting room stared at me.

She broke out laughing, "I'm kidding, I just have food poisoning."

"I hate you," I muttered.

"You don't truly mean that."

I shrugged and looked behind me as Edward and Seth were trying not to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Karlie POV  
2 months later…

"Deidra!" I yelled, storming down the hall, "I'm hungry!"  
"Then make your own food," she said.  
"I want caviar and watermelon!"  
"Wait, what?" she asked, sticking her head out of her door, "Did you just say caviar and watermelon? You don't even like caviar."  
"Yes I do!"  
"Calm down, geez, you're acting like a hormonal pregnant…woman," she said, "Oh…my…god, are you pregnant?!"  
"Ugh, no, I used protection," I clarified, walking down the hall.  
"You mean…ew!" she yelled.  
I looked over my shoulder with a sheepish grin, opened and closed my bedroom door. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, "Shit, what if she's right," I whispered to myself, opened the cabinet under my sink and grabbed my handy dandy pregnancy tests I kept under there.  
I had the five pregnancy tests I just took laid out in front of me, each stating I was, "Why me?" I thought and felt tears running down my face.  
"Hey, you in there?" Deidra asked, knocking on the door.  
"Yeah! Um…don't come in!"  
"Too late!" She yelled, opening the door and freezing as she saw the tests, "I knew it!"  
"Shh, please don't tell anyone," I begged.  
"Hold on," she cleared her throat, "Your eggo is Preggo," I picked them all up, set them on the counter and shook them, "Maybe it's just the temperature in here," I lied, knowing I truly was pregnant.  
"That ain't no etch-a-sketch. That's one doodle that can't be undid."  
"Can you stop quoting Juno?" I asked, throwing the tests away, "We can't tell Edward yet, he'll freak out."  
"Why not? He's the father…right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, good, 'cause that would be very bad if he wasn't the father."  
"Fine, let's go tell him…after I have nachos."  
"No, nachos, we'll get those after," she said, hooking her arm with mine and we walked downstairs.  
"We'll take my Porsche so you don't freak out while you drive or throw up."  
Deidra parked in the Cullens' driveway where Rosalie's car was parked which meant that she and Jasper were probably there.  
"Ugh, remember, no telling!" I growled before we got out and walked up to the front door. Deidra knocked, giggled and I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."  
Esme answered and smiled, "Deidra! Karlie! What a nice surprise, come on in." We walked in and Deidra giggled another time, "I said stop it," I growled under my breath, "Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked.  
"Uh, sure," he said, getting off the couch from between Emmett and Jasper and followed me upstairs to his room.  
I sat next to him on his large bed and took a deep breath, "Look, um…it's really important."  
"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, grabbing my hands and had a worried expression on his face. I shook my head, swallowed back tears and looked down at the gold comforter, "I'm pregnant," I muttered.  
"What?" he asked, lifting my chin up so I looked into his bright emerald eyes.  
"I'm pregnant," I let out a breathless laugh.  
"Are you serious?"  
I nodded, "Took five pregnancy tests and I've been craving many interesting foods."  
"My kid right?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, don't worry."  
"Okay, please tell me this is just a big prank."  
"It's not," I shook my head.  
He sighed, massaged my hand with his thumb and looked back up at me, "So, you're pregnant…with my kid?"  
I nodded and we jumped as there was a scream from behind the door followed by Deidra's laugh. Edward and I ran over to the door just in time to see Alice running down the stairs, "Alice, don't!" we yelled as Deidra continued to laugh.  
"Karlie's pregnant with Edward's baby!" Alice yelled and everyone froze and looked up at us.  
"I didn't know you had it in you Eddie, boy," Emmett laughed.  
"Yay! I get to have a grandbaby!" Esme cheered.  
"Oh wait, I have something to say," Deidra said and turned towards to Edward, "What the hell?! Don't think you can get away for knocking my sister up! If you don't let me choose the middle name, so help me I'll hate you forever!"  
"Okay, okay, fine," Edward said, backing up as Deidra glared at him with a look that could kill.  
"Hmm…Lindsay," Deidra nodded.  
"What if it's a boy?" I asked.  
"Keep it Lindsay," she giggled.  
"Evil," Edward muttered and we walked downstairs where I was bombarded.  
"I heard screaming," Seth said, opening the front door, "Whoa, why's everyone smiling?"  
"Karlie is pregnant!" Alice and Deidra yelled and Edward and I smacked them.  
"Whoa, at least Deidra isn't," he laughed, Deidra giggled and Edward punched his arm.  
"Isn't payback a bitch?" he asked with a large grin.  
"Don't piss me off, I have pregnant hormones that can be highly deadly when messed with."  
He rolled his eyes and Rosalie squealed, "We can go shopping!"  
"Yeah!" Alice and Deidra cheered and they started talking. I groaned and next thing I knew, Edward was kissing me.  
"Off!" Deidra growled, pulling Edward away and turning to me, "What do you want for the baby?"  
"Um…it's only a month old," I stated.  
"So?"  
"You should name it Emmett!" Emmett yelled and we all started laughing.  
Deidra pulled out her phone, dialed a number and held it up to her ear, "Who are you calling?" I asked. She held up her finger and started talking, from the sounds of it, I wasn't happy.  
"Okie dokie, you have an appointment for an ultrasound in an hour."  
"Sorry to ruin your day but they won't be able to tell yet, you can't even tell I'm pregnant." I lifted up my shirt a bit and looked at my stomach, "Nope, no signs besides my food cravings. I haven't even thrown up yet."  
"But you've shown your hormones," Seth pointed out and I growled at him.  
"Just saying," he raised his hands up, "How much of a bitch are you planning to be?"  
He laughed, dodging me as I tried to slap him, "I was kidding!"  
Deidra's phone rang, she answered it and hurried into the nearest bathroom, "What the hell?" I asked, grabbing Seth's sleeve as he stared after her and slapping him.  
Edward grabbed my forearms and pulled me away from Seth. I heard the phone drop in the bathroom, Deidra opened the door with a smile and walked back over to us, "Sorry, important phone call."  
"Mhm," I nodded, how very suspicious.  
"Bob?" Edward asked as he collapsed on the end of his bed while I lounged across the pillows at the head, "Seriously, it's a child, not a stick figure," I said.  
"Well, what do you want if it's a girl? Or boy?"  
"Hm…for a girl I want her name to be Katrina and for a boy, how about-" I was about to say but Deidra ran in, "It should be Lionel Lindsay Cullen!" She ran back out laughing, I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I kind of like it besides the Lindsay part," Edward chuckled.  
"Katrina Lindsay Cullen," I mused, "Now that's a better name."  
Edward nodded and we looked up as Deidra walked in, "If it's Lionel, then he could be L.C. like Lauren Conrad!" I grabbed and pillow and chucked it at her.  
"She's ugly," Edward muttered. Deidra and I looked at him, "What? Alice and Rosalie watch the Hills all the time."  
"Oh," I said.  
Deidra scurried out of Edward's room and I sighed, "So, we have Lionel Lindsay Cullen for a boy and Katrina Lindsay Cullen. Please be a girl, or I will feel sorry for poor Lionel." I rubbed my stomach and giggled, "I hear being pregnant sucks."  
"You should have seen Esme pregnant with Alice. Carlisle was constantly going to the store for exotic fruits."  
"I still want caviar and watermelon…"  
"You don't like caviar," Edward pointed out.  
"Why do you people just assume things!"


End file.
